Reckoning
Reckoning is the 15th episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It first aired on August 17, 2014 Official Description Ra's al Ghul recruits all of the super villains Batman has captured to eliminate Batman in exchange for control of a piece of the city. Batman races to find Ra's location and save both his partners and the entire city while Lt. Gordon and Barbara attempt to hack and disable the Ion Cortex once and for all. Plot The episode begins where the last episode, Darkness, ended. Ra's al Ghul has freed all of the villains that Batman has brought to justice. Professor Pyg, Mr. Toad, Magpie, Tobias Whale, Phosphorus Rex, and Cypher all leave their cells and gather around Ra's. He tells them that he has freed them in order to take care of the problem of Batman. At first, the villains simply laugh in his face. Batman is Ra's problem and they don't take orders from others. However, Ra's tells them that, by morning, Gotham will be in the control of the League of Assassins and the one who brings in Batman, alive or dead, will get a piece of the city to rule as they like. In the Bat Cave, Batman completes repairs on the Batmobile and races back to help Alfred and Katana. On his way through the city, the Batmobile is struck by a cannonball from Pyg and Toad's car. Ra's intercepts the Batmobile's communications to tell Batman that he has freed the villains for a "reunion". They engage in a brutal vehicular battle and Pyg and Toad are eventually run off the road. At this point, Magpie leaps onto the hood of the Batmobile. She smashes the windshield and rips Batman from the car. He swings to safety and fights briefly with Magpie. He demands to know what Ra's promised them. She tells him about Ra's offer of a piece of the city but before she can attack again she is taken down by a fireball from Phosphorus Rex. He tries to attack Batman but is interrupted by Magpie. The two villains fight each other into a tunnel and Batman follows. He finds them, only they are both now under the control of Cypher. Jim and Barbara Gordon are camped out in the GCPD Mobile Command Center. Barbara has almost reached the core of the Ion Cortex's systems. As Gordon tells her how proud he is of her, League ninja attack. Gordon is able to evade them but a missile attack takes out the MCC's satellite dish. Batman battles with the Cypher controlled Magpie and Rex. He is able to take down Cypher with a Bat Bolas, disconnecting his control cables, leaving Magpie and Rex stunned. He is just about to cuff them all but is hit from behind by a shock wave croak from Toad. A dazed Batman gets up to see all five villains advancing on him. He tells them that he gives up and tells Magpie that he surrenders to her. Before she can claim her prize, Rex punches her into a wall. Rex is then tossed aside by Cypher who is, in turn beaten back by Pyg. Soon all of the villains are locked in battle with each other as Batman simply looks on. He walks into an alley and comes across Tobias Whale. Tobias doesn't want a fight, however, just to talk. He isn't interested in taking orders from Ra's al Ghul, especially when the reward he offers is a piece of a city Whale believes isn't his to give. He offers Batman a short truce to take out their common enemy. Katana, meanwhile has been given an offer by Ra's. If she kills Alfred, Ra's will release her father's soul from the Soultaker Sword. Alfred is brought before Katana, Ra's, and Lady Shiva. Katana kicks him to the floor and stands over him with the soul stealing blade over his face. She demands he tell her how he murdered her father. He tells her he had no intention of doing so. That night, as Ed; Tatsu's father, and Alfred struggled with the sword, and the blade began drawing out Alfred's soul, Ed suddenly let go, releasing his soul into the sword. Alfred dropped the sword and ran from the tent and escaped. Tatsu stabs the sword down but stops it an inch from Alfred's face. She stands and announces that Alfred is not a killer and neither was her father. Ra's orders his ninja to attack and the sword is knocked from Katana's grasp to be picked up by Shiva. Before the ninja can finish them, however, Ra's orders them to halt, saying there has been a change of plans. They are taken to the Ion Cortex chamber where they see Batman restrained, and being led in by Tobias Whale. Batman breaks his bonds, brandishes his baton, and tosses a stun gun to Whale. However, Whale double crosses Batman and turns the gun on him. However, Batman was expecting this and presses a switch on the baton, activating a self-destruct on the stun gun which blows up in Whale's hand. Whale is knocked unconscious and Ra's and Batman begin their final duel. Meanwhile, Jim and Barbara have reached the facility and Barbara starts down to try and finish hacking the Cortex. Batman and Ra's battle on as Alfred and Tatsu look on. They see that Batman isn't actually trying to win the fight, but merely stalling for time. The Gordon's reach the main terminal and Barbara finally reaches the core of the system. She enters the kill code just as ninja bear down on them. They rush out with more ninja right behind them. At the Cortex chamber the Ion Cortex loses stability and explodes in a brilliant flash of light, restoring power to Gotham. In the confusion, Katana is able to take the Soultaker Sword from Shiva and she tosses it to Batman. Batman admits that he can't beat Ra's one on one but, having reverse engineered the chant to release the souls within, he may be able to defeat Ra's with an army of his enemies. Batman invokes the incantation and a swarm of ghostly figures emerge from the blade. The souls attack Ra's and drag him down in to the darkness of the elevator shaft. However, one soul remains behind. It hovers near Tatsu and it is revealed as that of her father. He smiles at her and disappears into the sky. We then see that the Gordons are safe and heading back to the city. Back at the Manor, Alfred has packed to leave. He has done many things he isn't proud of in his life before he came to the Wayne family and now needs to set those things right. He promises, however, that if Bruce or Batman need him, he will be there. As Bruce watches Alfred drive away, Tatsu tells him that "Duty calls" as the Bat Signal has bit lit. Bruce goes to suit up and looks back at her asking "You coming?". Tatsu smiles and follows. Characters Heroes *Batman *Katana *Alfred *Jim Gordon *Barbara Gordon Villains *The League of Assassins *Ra's al Ghul *Lady Shiva *Magpie *Tobias Whale *Phosphorous Rex *Professor Pyg *Mr. Toad *Cypher Trivia *Six villains, hired for Batman`s head, a bit reminiscent to "Batman: Arkham Origins". *Magpie`s maniacal laugh is reference to her first appearance in comics books. * There are at least two Looney Tunes references in this episode: one near the beginning when Tobias Whale calls Professor Pyg "Porky", and later when Pyg calls Magpie "Tweety". Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes